Forgiveness Of A King
by L.S.H
Summary: Merlin bows before his King.


Title: Forgiveness Of A King

Author: L.S.H

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin mention of past Gwen/Arthur Lancelot/Gwen

Summary: He bows before his King.

Merlin bows – his head down, but when raised by the gloved hand he never meets the King's eyes, _his _King's eyes, always looking slightly to the left, never straight in the eye, it's the same with all the knights but he is not a knight, Merlin is just a servant – no, not a servant, a prisoner now, he still doesn't meet the eyes of his king, out of fear, his King, so very like his father if he wanted to be, so much very much worse because of the great King he is, because of what he is to Merlin – was, because of the anger and power he holds, his King who was betrayed by the woman he trusted as his queen and was banished as a sign of mercy, his King who was betrayed by his most trusted knight, Lancelot who was tortured almost to death for his crime, his King whose sister betrayed him and he attempted to burn for her crimes against the kingdom and sorcery, and now Merlin is here before his King as another betrayer masked as a friend, the person who was meant to aid Arthur to greatness, but greatness Arthur has, The High King of Avalon is before him with his fate in his hands – before his King.

"Speak."

The voice is deadly calm, but with a soft contrasting promise of fury and pain and Merlin trembles under it's weight. There is such danger in that voice such coldness that Merlin has been forced to witness throughout the years.

That was before, before Merlin left for the Isle of the blessed, for the solace of the old religion, for the peace and calm of the magic that he helped balance.

He had tried to escape the memory of Arthur's fury, his cold ways, so like his father. But that wasn't all Merlin ran from. He ran from the soft caresses, the firm kisses, the hushed whispers, the subtle movements and the lies. He had been serving his King yet betraying his Queen, his former friend. Yet it had been Merlin in Arthur's bed long before Arthur had Gwen.

And after the war and Arthur's crowning over Avalon, Merlin left Arthur, with his new Kingdom and Queen. The faithful count sorcerer ran from his King.

A gloved finger traces his cheekbone as tears spill out of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks but he doesn't dare make a noise let alone move.

He doesn't speak because he knows he can't even if he tires he'd end up sobbing with incoherent words.

"Not even an apology?" There is a mocking sound in his tone but the calm is still there, the silent fury and Merlin can't stop a whimper from escaping.

The shackles he has on his wrists dig in and he's positive he has bruises.

"I'll make you a compromise, you apologise and I'll have those removed."

Merlin can't stop the shaking over taking his body now. He sobs slightly but makes no reply, he can't too many emotions caught up in him at once, making his mind fog.

There is an impatient sigh then a cold angry voice breaks through the fog. The hand moves to his chin forcefully tilting it up and Merlin closes his eyes.

"Look at me." He hisses in anger.

Merlin's eyes snap opening finally meeting the eyes of his former lover, his King.

His blue eyes are cold, closed off, and so very blank but Merlin can just see the anger in them and Merlin is afraid, and he's sobbing even more now.

"'M s—sorry… My Lord-d." It's barely words but Merlin forces all his sincerity into them. And he's moving forward, to bury his face in Arthur's leg as the man sits down on his throne. At first he thinks Arthur will throw him off but he doesn't as Merlin sobs into his breeches, still shaking chocking out repeated apologises..

He barley registers the click of his shackles unlocking and the pressure begin removed from his wrists. He does however feel the touch of leather on his bruises and then he's being dragged up into Arthur's lap.

He bares his face in Arthur's chest inhaling his scent before moving to nuzzle at the crook of his neck.

"Never again." Arthur's says voice rough. And Merlin nods mindlessly into Arthur's neck, still sobbing.

He feels Arthur move under his legs, cradling his body to his chest while he stands, carrying Merlin from the throne room.

"Sire?"

Leon's worried voice could be heard near by.

"Send for Gauis and some food to be sent up to my chambers immediately." The dead calm was back in Arthur's voice and Merlin shivered at it.

"Yes, Sire." And Merlin could hear Leon's hurriedly footsteps.

The sound of a door opening and closing, startled Merlin but he did not move his face from the crook of Arthur's neck.

He felt soft silk sheets against his back and startled realising Arthur was placing on his bed.

As Arthur moved away out of Merlin's line of sight he couldn't stop the small sobs coming from himself.

"Shh." He started when he felt a warm pressure on his cheek and a thumb wipe away a tear.

Merlin looked up into Arthur's eyes, they weren't as blank as before, a softness around the edges where the anger once was.

Merlin felt a blanket put around him as Arthur lay down beside him, knuckles stroking Merlin's cheek and Merlin leaned into the touch, eyes closed.

"Never again." He repeated a firmness to his voice and Merlin nodded curling up into Arthur's body, his face finding the crook Arthur's neck once more.


End file.
